<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Titans by Baymaksu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636314">Among Titans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymaksu/pseuds/Baymaksu'>Baymaksu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, karmiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymaksu/pseuds/Baymaksu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro finds himself in an odd predicament. Wanting to reveal his superhero identity to Karmi someday, he wonders how she would react. In a heartfelt conversation, he learns the true reason why she once loved his alter-ego.</p><p>Note: Updated with art :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada/Karmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Titans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a quiet San Fransokyo night, Hiro laid on his stomach atop his bed as he stared at his Krei Tech laptop. The young boy was deep in thought, his face contorting intermittently as he pondered.</p><p> </p><p>He’d found himself in quite the predicament. The teenager knew that Karmi liked him. Or more accurately, she actually liked the real him now. Not just the superhero alter-ego she dubbed, “Captain Cutie.” Of course, he’s not supposed to know that. Only Captain Cutie knows that... This is just such an odd situation.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, he was pining for her and wished she could come back to San Fransokyo, to SFIT... to him. He wanted to reveal his identity to Karmi and, by doing so, also revealing his feelings for her.</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He wondered how she would react? To learn that her once-beloved Captain Cutie was actually her once-rival-turned... crush. Flustered, Hiro took a deep breath to sigh and lowered his head into his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay, Hiro?”</p><p> </p><p>The young boy leapt up on his bed, startled to see the very person on his mind, staring concernedly at him through the video call feed on Baymax’ chest. Her brown eyes watching him with tender care.</p><p> </p><p>Crap. His heart was a fluttering mess. He totally didn’t realize she was watching him. Last he saw her on the video call, she went away to speak to her parents about something.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been like that lately. They’d remain on the call, refusing to hang up until they were going to sleep. Even if they weren’t actively talking, just keeping it on even as they did their own thing like working on their own passion projects. Or Hiro playing video games while Karmi was writing fan fiction. It was like they were making up for lost time and just spending time together, even when they were physically apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiro?” Karmi asked once again, her voice soft and even more concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The robotics prodigy finally snapped out of it, quickly shaking his head to literally shake himself out of thought. “Oh, y-yeah. Sorry, Karmi,” the boy chuckled nervously with a rubbing along the back of his neck. “Just a little out of it, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi raised an eyebrow, “It looked like you were deep in thought. And not in the typical-“ The biotech prodigy deepened her voice just lightly, “‘-look at me, I’m Hiro. I’m a boy genius and I just got a brilliant idea on what I’m going to invent next’... kind of way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro chuckled at her impression of him, “Yeah, that’s not how I sound or act at all.” Karmi hummed to herself and smirked mischievously, “Hmmm... Yeah, you’re right. I made my voice way too deep and manly.”</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes narrowing, the young boy retorted with his own self-manufactured deep voice, “Ha-ha. Very funny. It wasn’t deep enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi’s eyes opened wide in shock. Briefly confused at her reaction, Hiro quickly realized that he used his Captain Cutie voice. Crap! Trying to play it off, Hiro shakily asked, “W-What? Why the big eyes?” Quite the opposite from a deep voice, his voice cracked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>As if snapping out of it, Karmi shook her head quickly and then chuckled awkwardly with a blush, “Sorry. It’s just that... Did you know if you tried, you could probably do a good Captain Cutie impression?”</p><p> </p><p>It was now Hiro’s turn to laugh awkwardly. Just the sheer irony of that statement. Coupled with the visceral fear in wondering if she was making the connection? For a genius, she’s good at denial... or just being oblivious. The young boy resumed his apparent Captain Cutie “impression”, jokingly replying, “Pretty good, isn’t it? Did it make you shy?”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi’s face flushed red as she squeaked out, “What? Me? No! You’re being weird!”</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, a similar thought flashed in both of the teenagers’ minds:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is... Hiro flirting with me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I... flirting with Karmi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon thereafter, the two just started laughing together without explanation for quite some time until they both calmed down. Still gazing at each other through the screen... What they would give to be able to hug then and there.</p><p> </p><p>In an attempt to regain composure, Karmi took a deep breath and then looked tenderly at Hiro once again, “But... ummm... really, Hiro. Are you okay? You looked like you had something serious on your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you like Captain Cutie?”</p><p> </p><p>The question was sudden, perhaps surprising even the both of them in its abrupt forwardness. Taken aback, Karmi chuckled, “Ok. Now you’re really being weird... Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shifted around quickly as he desperately thought of a response, laughing nervously, “Sorry. That is weird of me. I guess... I was just a bit curious and wanted to get to know you better. I mean... your fan fiction and Big Chibi 6 series is honestly very inspired. So, I would think it’s not just that you just think that Captain Cutie is... er... just cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Karmi’s eyes were wide with surprise. Panicking, Hiro waved his hands, “Sorry! I’m just being weird! You don’t have to answer that!”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi grasped a hand along her other arm as she looked away shyly, “N-No, it’s okay, really. Was just a bit surprised is all. It’s honestly nice of you to ask. I’ve honestly never told anyone the real reason why. And it’s... fitting that I say it to you, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro looked at Karmi intently, seeing her as she seemed to take a moment. “I actually really fell for Captain Cutie because he seemed to have the same selfless qualities that I admired in my first... ummm... real-life hero.”</p><p> </p><p>Curiously, Hiro asked, “And... who was your first hero?” Karmi looked to him with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ta- ? My brother!?” Hiro exclaimed in shock as Karmi chuckled shyly at him. But it was actually touching and Hiro would soon smile warmly as he looked down, “Well, in a way, I shouldn’t be surprised. A lot of people look up to my brother... Did you ever get the chance to... meet him?”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi nodded and smiled warmly, “Yes. He was so kind, warm and funny. I’ll never forget meeting him...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the recent past, during Karmi’s first semester...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, Karmi timidly knocked on the door. Peering her head into the office, she looked towards the SFIT dean who was going through paperwork, “You wanted to see me, Professor Callaghan?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking off his glasses, Professor Robert Callaghan smiled at the teenage prodigy, “Ms. Khan. Yes. I wanted to check in with you. How’s your first semester at SFIT been treating you?” Holding onto her biotech textbook, Karmi smiled back, “It’s been good, Professor. I’m getting a hang of the class schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>Callaghan nodded, “Your professors have been telling me you’ve been doing remarkably well. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Flushing at the compliment, Karmi chuckled, “Oh, thank you, Professor Callaghan. It’s everything I was hoping for. It’s been a good challenge so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I knew I chose well when I selected you at the Expo. The future is in bright hands. Although, it’s a shame I couldn’t be your mentor. I’m afraid biotech is just not my field of expertise. Unless you’d consider double majoring in Robotics?” The old professor laughed good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised at the offer, Karmi stumbled shyly, “Oh. Th-that would’ve been an honor, Professor Callaghan. I’m already so grateful you chose me to be in SFIT despite my age. But… unfortunately I don’t think robotics is quite a field I see myself in, either.” It truly would be an honor, too. Although she had no inclination towards robotics, she recognized that Professor Callaghan was regarded as one of the “Fathers of Modern Robotics.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Callaghan frowned lightly for a moment, but quickly laughed as if to expect this response, “Hmmm… I understand, Ms. Khan. I was simply wondering if you’d humor me. I’m still happy to play a part in your growth as a scientist. Well, perhaps you’ll consider it in the future. While I have you here at the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, how about I introduce you to one of my proteges?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Um. Yes, I’d like that, Professor.” The dean walked over towards her and placed a comforting hand along her shoulder to guide her towards the halls of the robotics lab building. If Karmi was being honest, she found it comforting to be around the dean. She was far away from her parents, from her family. But Professor Callaghan seemed to exude the presence and aura of a very caring father-like figure. And while he wasn’t her mentor in her intended field of biotechnology, he certainly was a mentor that made an exception to accept her to the school of her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Coming upon an opaque screen door, Professor Callaghan knocked a few times, “Mr. Hamada. Are you free at the moment? I’d like you to meet someone.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice of a young man could be heard into the opaque private lab room, “Yes, Professor. One moment…”</p><p> </p><p>Momentarily, the door opened to reveal a tall young man sporting a grey cardigan sweater and an all-too familiar signature San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap that was slicked backwards. The young man had a warm smile on his face. Professor Callaghan looked to Karmi, “Ms. Khan. Meet Mr. Tadashi Hamada. One of SFIT’s best and brightest. His capstone project blends robotics with healthcare and biotech. I think he would be a great student mentor for you.” Now, looking to his protege, “Mr. Hamada, this Ms. Karmi Khan. She’s a first year biotech major.”</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi chuckled warmly, “You know, Professor. If you keep singing my praises, I may never be able to live up to that.” Now focusing his attention to the new student, Tadashi stepped forward to offer a handshake, “Hello, Karmi. Welcome to SFIT, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. You’re already the talk of the school with the honor of being our youngest student. It’s quite a feat, you know? You should be proud.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Karmi awkwardly took his hand and shook it, “Oh, thanks! I.. I am. The honor- or umm… pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tadashi.“ She was utterly taken aback, bashfully processing that he was complimenting her. She was proud, to be sure. But to hear this from the young man that everyone seemed to liken as a “handsome, brilliant white knight.” She had already known about Tadashi. It was hard not to, he really did have an impressive reputation at SFIT.</p><p> </p><p>“You can loosen up, Karmi! Call me Tadashi!”  The young man laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He put a hand along his chin contemplatively, “Sixteen years old… You know, if only I could get my little brother to meet you. Maybe you’d inspire him to do something with his big brain, too. He could use a genius friend around his age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Once again, Karmi was thrown for a loop. She honestly has never been great with socializing with other people her age, or with most people in fact. But she did feel honored that Tadashi would feel like she would inspire other people like his little brother.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in an alleyway deep within San Fransokyo’s illustrious Good Luck Alley…. With his megabot in hand, Hiro “innocently” walked towards a roaring crowd circling around several bot fighters.</p><p> </p><p>Right before he could weave into the crowd, he suddenly sneezed. The boy had a habit of not covering himself when he sneezed. Some calloused, unsavory characters turned around to scowl at the little boy who sneezed at them. Hiro shrunk with a nervous chuckle, “S-Sorry. It’s… uhhh… dusty here.” With another roar in the crowd, the ruffians looked back towards the action. No doubt, their money was betted on the line and wanted to see the victor.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro’s eyes narrowed annoyedly, a finger snatching his nose at the sudden sneeze. He muttered to himself, “I sense a disturbance… Tadashi must be talking about me…” The young boy pictured in his head his older brother trying to tell him to go to school like him…</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the roaring of the crowd at the declared victor. Hiro shrugged his shoulders at the thought, grinning mischievously, “Well, looks like business is good!” The little boy squeezed himself into the crowd, making his way towards the center…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, Tadashi welcomed Karmi and Professor Callaghan into his private lab, “But hey, you caught me at a good time. I was about to conduct another trial test of my project.”</p><p> </p><p>Recalling that Professor Callaghan stated that his project blended robotics and biotech, this piqued Karmi’s interest, “What is your project… if I may ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I think it’d be best to show you.” Walking over to his holographic monitor, Tadashi typed away. Until suddenly, a white balloon-like entity inflated from a red station. When it fully inflated, it revealed a marshmallow-like robot, as Tadashi gestured toward his creation, “This is Baymax. He’s a robotic healthcare companion. Fully capable of a comprehensive non-invasive diagnostic scan and will have over 10,000 medical protocols and procedures coded into him, among other things.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s…” The summary description of his project was already incredible, Karmi couldn’t quite articulate herself and yelled, “He’s adorable! He looks like you can just hug him!”</p><p> </p><p>With a wide smile, Tadashi crossed his arms proudly, “Yeah. That’s what Dr. Bay and I were going for. He’s going to help a lot of people, so he needs to be approachable.” With an even wider grin, “Want to watch a test trial?” Karmi’s eyes lit up, “Yes, of course!”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Tadashi grabbed a labeled object and stood in front of the inflated robot, “This is Tadashi Hamada. And this is the 62nd test of my robotics project.”</p><p> </p><p>They could hear the machine initializing, until suddenly it looked towards Tadashi and spoke, “/Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare- care- Hello. You look like you could use a hug./“ It stepped off of its charging station.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi mused to himself, “Hmm… A bit out of sequence. Going to have to recode that.” Now addressing his creation, “But ummm… sure, I would love a hug, big guy.” Tadashi raised his arms, preparing himself for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>The robotic healthcare companion waddled towards him, raising its arms to envelope around Tadashi, “/I will hug you now./“</p><p> </p><p>But to Tadashi’s horror, Baymax began wiggling his fingers during the embrace, “W-Wait! B-Baymax! That’s n-not- THAT’S TICKLING!” The young man erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, trying to wrestle out of the machine’s grasp. “/There. There./“</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Baymax looked towards Karmi and Professor Callaghan as Tadashi pried himself away, “/Would you like a hug, too?/“ Slyly, Professor Callaghan smoothly sidestepped himself outside of the private lab. But Karmi couldn’t quite process the odd predicament she was in…</p><p> </p><p>“Karmi, look out!”  Before the rogue tickle death machine could grab the young prodigy, Tadashi selflessly got in its way and pushed Karmi out of Baymax’s destructive tickling path. Tadashi yelled valiantly, “Save yourselves! I’ll hold him off!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Karmi ran out of the room, a hand at her mouth agape. Trying to see if she could help the young man. Professor Callaghan calmly closed the door on Tadashi and Baymax, smiling coolly as they could hear the young man wrestling with vinyl and howling with laughter. Karmi couldn’t help but giggle. The professor seemed to simply wait until they heard, “I- I’M SATIS- SATISFIED WITH MY CARE!”</p><p> </p><p>They could hear heavy breathing until Tadashi opened the door, “Whew… I’m sorry about that you guys. He still needs a lot of work.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi’s eyes were still wide at the spectacle. Looking to see that the robot was now powered down. Recovering from the shock, she awkwardly tried to comfort the young man about his project, “He’s still really amazing! I think when he’s ready, he’ll really help a lot of people. And tickling could help? It makes people laugh?”</p><p> </p><p>With a soft chuckle, catching his breath, Tadashi smiled at her, “Thanks, Karmi. He’ll get there. I won’t give up on him.” Finally regaining his initial composure, Tadashi stood tall, “But listen. I know it can be intimidating starting your first year here. I’m no biotech or medical whiz, or a robotics whiz as you can see for that matter… But if you ever need any help, feel free to come see me.”</p><p> </p><p>This brightened up Karmi’s expression, “Thank you, Tadashi. I really appreciate it. It was a pleasure meeting you and Baymax. I’ll come around if I need help.” Tadashi nodded at the young girl, “Good. I’ll hold you to it, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Callaghan chimed in as he looked towards his protege with an approving expression, “Well, we’ll leave you to it, Mr. Hamada. Keep up the progress. Good luck on your project. You’re making great strides.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Professor Callaghan. See you around, Karmi! As you could see, I have a lot of work ahead of me. So you know where to find me!” They all waved farewell to each other as Tadashi slowly closed the door to his private lab.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked down the hall together, Karmi was deep in thought as she processed meeting Tadashi. It was so surreal to find someone like that, someone who perseveres to create something that will help people. And he was so kind and welcoming, brilliant yet humble, funny and easygoing. Like a true knight of old, like a real-life superhero.</p><p> </p><p>She finally looked up towards her professor and remarked, “62 tests? I don’t know if I’d be able to keep trying like that… He’s just… incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Callaghan nodded as he hummed, “Even geniuses have to work hard, Ms. Khan. Mr. Hamada believes in his work and adheres himself to a higher standard. As I said, I only chose the best and the brightest who can shape the future. That’s why I chose you.” He looked down to the biotech prodigy proudly and fondly like a father would to his accomplished child.</p><p> </p><p>Karmi was elated to hear this, shyly responding, “Thank you, Professor Callaghan. Although, I think seeing even Tadashi struggling with his robotics project didn’t exactly inspire me to consider taking up robotics…”</p><p> </p><p>The dean laughed heartily, “I just wanted to show you that an interdisciplinary approach could be an interesting path less travelled. And I’d certainly enjoy having you in my class. You never know. There may come a day you’ll take an interest.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Back in the present day... Sure enough, the person who would spark that interest was right before her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After recounting her story, Karmi looked back at Hiro who seemed to be processing it. To her surprise, she noticed a glint in his eyes. “Are you okay, Hiro?”</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what she meant, Hiro laughed nervously and turned away to rub at his eyes. “Oh, yeah sorry! Just... uhhh... it’s dust or pollen... Darn seasonal allergies, you know!” he sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“/Hiro. I do not detect any dust, pollen or foreign objects in your eyes./“ Karmi could hear Baymax through the video call as Hiro seemed to narrow his eyes at Baymax. For Karmi, it was actually... endearing and surprising to be able to see Hiro like this. To even show one self to be emotionally vulnerable around someone else, it was to Karmi... relatable and showed some level of connection and trust beyond simple friendship.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Karmi and Baymax affirmed the young boy:</p><p> </p><p>“/It is okay to cry./“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to cry, Hiro.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro froze with his face flushed, his eyes shifting between the comforting presence of his healthcare companion and best friend. So, he let the tears flow a little more freely and yet held a tender smile, “Thanks... it’s just that. I never knew about that story. Th-thank you for sharing that, Karmi. Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi’s heart fluttered at his precious smile and honest words. She wished more than anything to be able to hug him right now. “Thank you for listening and letting me share it... it’s a fond memory of mine. Tadashi really was amazing. I’m grateful I could meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro’s smile widened at her, “I’m glad you could, too. That’s just like him, though. Always being that friendly and lovable nerd.” The two teenagers laughed softly together.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Tadashi was your first hero, huh?” Hiro mused, and then he giggled mischievously, “Wait! Did you have a crush on my brother?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! N-No...! Yes? I don’t know! Stop being weird, Hiro!” Karmi squeaked out, completely caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro laughed heartily at her reaction, “Relax, I was just messing with you. It wouldn’t be surprising if you did. A lot of people really liked Tadashi. It was way awkward, all these people would try to be friendly with me to get me to like them. But I always knew they just wanted my support to get with Tadashi. At least I got plenty of gummy bears for my troubles.”</p><p> </p><p>Easing down, Karmi rolled her eyes with a giggle, “Oh yeah, sounds really hard to be spoiled for your troubles. Well, can’t blame them. It’s a well- known strategy to try to get in good with the cute little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hiro’s face became redder as Karmi realized what she just said. Hoping she could steer the attention away from her key choice of words, she burst out, “Anyways! Maybe I had a... silly little school girl crush on him. But in the times that I did interact with him, he always seemed to treat me like a little sister, anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro chuckled as he shook his head, “Yeah, he totally ‘big bro’d’ you. Typical Tadashi.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi laughed and then looked away shyly, “Yeah... when I think back on it. I think it was more of an admiration of him. He was like a real-life superhero or a chivalrous knight, it was a surprise to learn that someone like him existed, you know? He was brilliant and humble, funny and kind. And he really just wanted to help anyone and everyone. Even a shy shut-in like me...”</p><p> </p><p>“Karmi...” Hiro’s eyes softened at her admittance. “You know, you’ve grown so much as a person since then. I hope you see that.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi’s expression brightened at that, “Th-thanks, Hiro... that means a lot.” For her, it was very much thanks to him that she could grow to be more socially confident.</p><p> </p><p>If she could be truly honest and courageous then and there... She would admit to him that those selfless qualities she so admired in Tadashi, she began to see them in Hiro. From the moments they worked together on Liv’s cure, to him risking himself multiple times to try to rescue her from... that woman... at SFIT and Sycorax. </p><p> </p><p>That was when she felt she truly saw Hiro. When he captured her heart, and that feeling only grew in the time that she was away. Through the trauma she had to deal with far from San Fransokyo, it was the comfort from the growing feelings she had for Hiro that helped her, knowing that she had someone who truly cared for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Karmi? Are you okay?” It was now Hiro’s turn to ask, seeing her deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm? Oh, yeah! Yes, just uhhh...” Karmi fumbled. What could she say? She couldn’t very well admit how she felt about him. Would he feel the same way?</p><p> </p><p>“I remembered you asked about Captain Cutie...” Smooth transition, Karmi... “He just seemed to embody those same selfless traits that I love in a hero. Sure, he was really cute like a little knight...”</p><p> </p><p>With the allure of her crush on the superhero coming to pass, she could now admit that he wasn’t as tall in stature as her imagination or fan fiction would make him out to be.</p><p> </p><p>The biotech prodigy continued, “But he was always risking himself and fighting to help others, to help strangers, the whole city. It was- it was as if he lived up to Tadashi’s words, ‘Someone has to help.’”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro’s eyes widened, then that soft smile grew at her words. It meant more to him than she could ever realize.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why-“ Karmi smiled fondly, “-that’s why I was totally in love with Captain Cutie.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock at her carelessness. Realizing her choice of words in front of Hiro, her face became more flushed than she thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>Panicking, Karmi looked at her phone and fumbled to pick up a clock, “Whoah, would you look at that. It’s getting late, I have to go somewhere with my parents in the morning so I think I should go hit my bed! Erm- go to bed, I mean!”</p><p> </p><p>Hiding his goofy smile, Hiro shook his head and laughed, “Oh, yeah, you should- we should go do that!”</p><p> </p><p>They both awkwardly laughed until Hiro calmed down to say with sincerity, “Really, Karmi. Thank you for sharing that. I... ummm... I hope you have a goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Karmi beamed at him, “Thank you, Hiro. I really liked talking to you. Have a goodnight! Call you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah! I’d like that. Goodnight, Karmi.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite their “good nights,” neither of them hung up right away. Until Karmi caught herself with a chuckle, “Okay, goodnight.” The screen closed on Baymax’s chest as Hiro continued staring at the vinyl.</p><p> </p><p>Until he stood up on his bed and danced without a care on it. Then jumping onto his back until the bouncing of the mattress waned, letting out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“/Hiro. Based on your elevated heart rate, physical behavior and neurotransmitter levels, you are-/“</p><p> </p><p>“Happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro finished for the robotic healthcare companion. Looking back at his Captain Cutie chibi figure he got from Karmi that lay on his desk, “That’s right, buddy. I’m happy.” It was a comforting thought. As both himself and his superhero alter-ego, all he ever wanted to do was live up to be like his own hero, Tadashi. And if Karmi truly loved and admired Captain Cutie before for those reasons, then it made him more confident that she would then have those same feelings for him when he could reveal the real him. That her superhero and her crush were still and always have been the very same person.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy looked up fondly, “You’ll always be our first superhero, Tadashi.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, looking to his brother’s creation, “Well, buddy. Can you play me your 62nd test, please?” Hiro laid down comfortably, looking to the screen that populated his healthcare companion’s vinyl chest. “/Certainly./“</p><p> </p><p>An image of Tadashi was shown, a proud, warm smile on his face, as if he was looking directly at his younger brother. Hiro grinned with a tear streaming down, speaking fondly, “Hey, there. Super-Nerd.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>